The Kyuubi's child
by FoxxyCrimson1298
Summary: What would have happened if Naruto had not of put up with the villagers shit? TheDesertedFox has adopted this story. Also, thank you to anyone who ha reviewed, and I greatly appreciate that you all read my little ficlet here.
1. Chapter 1

_i do not own naruto. it belongs solely to kishimoto and unless he dies and leaves it to me, a girl that he has never met nor hear of, i wont own it, but i think that it would be funny if kishimoto did not like the way naruto turned out so he writes fanfiction or reads fanfictions to get more ideas because alot of us our quite imaginitive._

**The Kyuubi's child**

_32 years ago_

_A young woman about the age of 22, was in labor. Her name was ayamatis Uzumaki. Her village was that of the Hidden Whirlpool._

_Ayamatis, though giving the cruel world a wonderous gift such as an innocent child, did not have the best of luck. She went into a stress induced laboer when a large fox with nine tails attacked her village. Her husband whom of which was the leader of the village was out fighting it._

_That day was the day that two terrible things happened and only one good. Ayamatis and her husband had died and the fox was sealed inside of the baby, but the child had survived and later on turned into a beautiful woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki._

_Sadly though, fifteen years later, the Village of Whirlpool was no more. All the inhabitants except Kushina had died. Kushina though had taken everything she could salvage and moved to the village hidden in the Leaves._

_6 years ago_

_Kushina had found a husband and had gotten pregnant. little did she know that when she went into labor, the fox inside of her would escape._

_**She eventually, as most pregnant women do, went into labor. Just as the baby's head emerged, the nine tailed fox saw his chance, and slipped out in the most disgusting of ways. He had slipped out with the baby.**_

_Kushina and her husband, minato Namikaze, heard a noise outside. Kushina, though in labor had managed to tell her husband to protect his village. Yes, his village, as he was the Hokage._

_Minato looked unsure, but when he had heard the screams of his people he knew he had to help._

_Minato had saw something he had never expected to see. The nine tailed fox, or kyuubi. He quickly took action. Minato ran to face the fox. the fourth hokage just could not kill it, though. He had tried every jutsu and seal he knew. All except for one. He could seal the fox into a human being, but he needed a newborn baby otherwise it would not work._

_He had to do it though, but he would not use some random kid, no he would use his own child, and that child's name was NARUTO UZUMAKI!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Current time**

A young blond boy was running away from his village. this boy had finnaly been pushed to the edge. The civilians in his village had abused him mentally, physically thanfully they had not wanted to touch him sexually.

He could not deal with it. he was only six and they were adults, grown men and women. he did not stand a chance against them, yet they still hurt him. Naruto had to get away.

The boy had taken only what he had needed, which consisted of a small pot for cooking whatever animals he could catch, a few water skins that were filled, a few large canteens of water in a backpack, a few pairs of clothes, and supplies to start a fire and cover himself with at night as well as conceal his camp and his tracks so no one would find him.

He left in the middle of the night, the time after every one was in bars of at home. he ran as quickly as his little legs could carry him. he had eventually reached the North Gate and saw that the guards were asleep.

He snuck passed them quickly and quietly.

The boy had done it. he was out of the village. he smiled to himself and ran. he ran as fast and as far as he could. he ran into the hours of day and into the night again. the boy had ran for three days straight before collapsing from being so tired.

After a few minutes, he got up to make camp. he found some wood to make a fire and did so. after that he caught a rabbit, killed it , and then skinned it, carefully keeping the pelt together. he poured some water from a canteen into the pot and started to boil it. then he put in half the meat and cooked it. he then ate half of it slowly.

Before Naruto went to sleep he grabbed the raw meat and the pelt and went into his inner world. he slowly walked through the sewer up to a cage.

**"What brings you here?" **a deep voice said.

The small child looked up and said " i have brought you something."

The Kyuubi could not see well in his fox form, so he transformed into a human shape. Naruto then held out the pelt and the meat. The Kyuubi chuckled at the kid's antics, and he told him to come closer as the seal would not let him touch the bars. Naruto did as told, and he stuch his hands through the bars to give the fox turned human the meat and pelt.

The kyuubi gave a small smile, not a smirk or a maniacle grin but a smile. a genuine smile. The fox gently took the offered items and told the kid that he was the fiirst one to give a gift to him out of his own willfullness and not because of fear.

The small, blond child looked surprised. he asked the fox if that was true and the fox nodded in a positive way, Naruto told Kyuubi that he though he was very nice and that people should have been able to look past the fact the fact the he was different.

The kitsune smiled again and said that they should have been able to do the same for him and that even though it is not fair, sometimes bad things happen to good people.

Naruto smiled at the fox and told him that he knew that, he just wanted Kyuubi to Know that he should have been trreated better and that if it would help he would bring him gifts nmore often.

the kyuubi quickly denied that notion, saying that Naruto should focuse on his own happiness.

Naruto told him that he was and that the only way he would be hapoy is if his precious people are happy. Kyuubis smiled and told him that he was happy just because Naruto was alive.

Naruto was quite overwhelmed with this information, and ran through the cage bars to hug the kyuubi. the kyuubi though that this was his chance, since Naruto was in the cage he could walk out of it and control the body, but for some odd reason, he just could not do it. the kid had always bothered him. he was much to forgiving much to happy. he usually could not stand it, but now he embraced it. he was happy that he had not corrupted the child, happy that the kid, no _His Kit_ was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**4 years later**

Naruto is now at the age of ten. he had continued to talk to the kyuubi over the years. the kitsune had taken quite a liking to the boy, as well.

Naruto had been travelling for the majority of the time that he was a way, only stopping to do a few miscellaneus jobs to get some money. the kyuubi had also taken up on training his sweet, little, inoocent, kit. the fox had taught him multiple fire jutsu as well as water, dark, light, earth, wind, snow, and the basics that were taught in the academy. he had also taught him kenjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. the large, red kitsune also had the boy wearing weights to strengthen his body.'

In the time that the pair had spent together they had become exceptionally closer. the blond haired boy often brought the kitsune gifts, and the fox accepted them graciously. the Kyuubi, though, decided that it should give a gift back to the child. he did not have many options, though, so it had started to form together a ball of chakra, and let it take the shape of whatever it wanted to become.

This had turned out to be a crazy yet wonderful idea. the gift was perfect. it was a bloodline. the bloodline would allow the user to posess an unimaginal amount of knowledge. it could see into the past and future as well as the present even when the user was in a completely different area. it allowed them to analyze an oppenent in any way possible. it could spot weak points, strong points, anf if the user wanted, they could simply touch a person and all their thoughts, knowledge, and routines would be read. the only downside was the bad memories that the user would get from people.

That night, the fox pulled the boy into his mindscape, and told the child about the bloodline. the child happily accepted it.


	4. Chapter 4

2 years later

Kyuubi was proud. Naruto had mastered the blood line he had given him just two years back. He had also mastered every jutsu thrown his way. The Kyuubi had eventually taught him every Nin, Gen, Ken, and Taijutsu he could teach him, so he had started on teaching him seals. he taught the kid more seals then even a seal master knew. The kid was a natural.

Eventually, though, Kyuubi had ran out of things to teach him.

When this had happened, Kyuubi did what he thought was best for his kit, he told him that he should go back to his village. At first Naruto did not want to, and he had quite a good reason not to as well. The villagers had abused him, why would he want to go back when he had a nice fatherly figure to teach him everything and he could care for himself? He did not want to at all, but the Kyuubi had not given him the gift of knowledge for no reason. Eventually, the twelve year old boy saw why the kitsune wanted him to go back. He still did not like it, but he would deal with it, if only to make Kyuubi happy.

The kid decided that, even if he did not want to, he should start his journey in the early morning. Naruto had also thought it to be a good idea to collect some money before returning.

He went to the nearest village to collect a bingo book. when he arrived at the place to get one and had walked through the door, a large man told him that kids should be at home and asleep still, as it was only six am. Kyuubi insstantly told Naruto to show some killer intent to the guy and he would back off. Kyuubi had taught him how to do this earlier on, so it was quite easy.

The man was taken aback, but did as Kyuubi said he would and backed off. Naruto then smirked and sent a small but grateful thank you to Kyuubi.

Naruto then continued forward and grabbed the book. He sat in the back of the building, keeping to himself. He started to flip through the book to find a suitable bounty. While he was flipping pages, kyuubi was looking at the bounties as well. he saw one that Naruto could take down with quite a large bounty. It was 25581000000 yen to be exact. kyuubi pointed it out and Naruto smirked, and said that he was thinking of killing him, too. Yuki Takahashi, prepare to die

(25581000000 yen is about 300 million us dollars and227565900 euros)


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto spent an entire day looking for his target, when he had found him spying on women in the hot springs. He thought about ways to capture him, when an idea hit him. women, no matter where they are from, would get pissed to find a man peeping on them. He went around to where his target could not see him, and then he leaned over the edge carefully. He then put up a sweet face and then asked the woman sweetly if it was normal for a man to be watching them through the fence with blood coming from his nose. the woman replied by saying that no, it was not, but that her and her friends wouldntake care of it, Take care of it they did, too. the man was on the brink of death. he smiled coldly at the women and told them that he would take care of it from there. he then cut of the man's head, not caring that the women were watching. he quickly put it in a storage scroll before leaving quickly.

When he reached the correct place to collect his bounty, he was surprised. every hunter that was there when he had left yesterday was on the ground dead. he carefully walked inside to see the same man from before behind the counter. he cautiously walked up to him, and asked what had happened.. appearantly, after he had left, a man with stitches covering his body had come in and slayed everyone, took the bounties they had as well as theri money and got the bounties for his and the other men's bounties, then left. Naruto nodded solomnly, then said that he hoped that they still had enough for his bounty.

The clerk took his head, examined it, then nodded saying he would go check the3 back for the money. he came back with a large backpack and handed it to him. naruto smiled, then touched the bag to see if it was the right amount, and luckily enough for the man, it was

He said a small thank you, then left on his way to konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha

Naruto had finnally reached it. he had reached the place he had never wanted to return to, the village hidden in the leaves, the village that had shunned him all those years ago. he walked up to the front gates and saw two ninja that he did not recognize, which to him was a good thing. he quickly used his blood line to see what would happen if he walked up the gate and told them who he really is, the Kyuubi jinchurikee.

**_Preminition_**

Naruto ran up to the gate and the two ninja stopped him from going in.

one of them asked who he was and Naruto said that it was only polite to introduce himself first. the man sighed and identified himself as Hatake Kakashi. Naruto replied with his name. the man gave him an odd look the said that Uzumaki Naruto dissapeared about five years ago. Naruto then replied by saying that it was actually six. the man nodded, then he told his companion to wait there while he took Naruto to the Hokage.

At the hokage tower, the man recognized Naruto then started questioning him about where he had been. Naruto then started to tell him his story, while paying no mind to Kakshi until the end by saying " ...and that is when this cutie here brought me to the tower"

"Don't get your hopes up, you are far to young for me" Kakashi replied

"And the fact that you already have a mate does not bother you? i am sure that it would bother them to find that your only reason to deny me was that i was to young." Naruto said.

At this statement, both Kakashi and the Hokage looked shocked."

At that the preminition cut off. he then smiled and started to walk forward, but then something changed. just as he got to the gate, the guards switched duties. he then growled. he was to close to walk away. he sighed as he walked forward. he then was passed up by an old man who seemed to be in a hurry, but hey, just because he was in a hurry did not mean he had to push him.

He quickly ran after him, yelling. he followed the man all the way up the stairs of the hokage tower, still yelling at him. when he ran into the hokage's office, the old man seemed to notice him. He demanded to know why Naruto was following him. Naruto replied by saying that he bumped into him and he wanted an apology. the man just snorted then said he was in a hurry. Naruto muttered about that not being a reason to forget his manners.

"yeah, yeah, fine. sorry."

"Jariya, that is not a proper apology," the Hokage said.

" fine. Look kid, i am sorry i bumped into you, i just really needed to tell Hokage-Sama something important."

"apology accepted" Naruto said happilly.

"all right, now as I was saying, their have been rumors of a small child running about the villages. according to the stories, he has blond hair, blue eyes, looks completely innocent, but he has slaughtered hundreds of people, and his latest action was killing an S-rank criminal, Yuki Takahashi."

"well then, i ought to go" naruto said.

"Wait a second Naruto," the Hokage said, "I have not seen you in years, and this is how you treat me? i atleast want a hug"

Naruto smiled, then walked over to do as asked. afterwards, he began to ealk to the door, but Jariya stopped him. he asked him to sit down, and after Naruto did, he began questioning him until he got Naruto to admit that he was the asforementioned child, but Jariya could see that he was not at all ashamed of being a killer, in fact he looked happy. Naruto then did something completely unexpected. He reached out and hit Jariya. Naruto smiled when he felt the burst of Knowledge he gained from the man.

After he finished gaining more knowledge, naruto smiled and walked away to a meadow just outside the village and used the knowledge he had gained from the man to give Kyuubi a perminate body.

After that was done, Kyuubi laid back on the flowers and naruto laid against him, his head on Kyuubi's chest.

The kyuubi started to tell Naruto a story in his deep voice. the story had a moral. that moral was to take chances while you can still, so Naruto smiled and decided to do as such.

"Kyuubi?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I know you see me as your son and all, but i want to be so much more with you, I love you, and I do not think that that will change," Naruto said, sadly.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Kyuubi-kun"

"It is not uncommon amongst demon kind to mate with their family, plus we are not technically related even if incestual relationships were a big deal, so if you are really sure that that is what you want, i will participate in that sort of relationship, but if it is not, you must tell me now, okay?" the Kyuubi no Kitsune asked.

" Of course i want to be. i mean, i was the one who brought it up," Naruto said excitedely.

Kyuubi chuckled then kissed him. When Naruto kissed him back, he felt that all was right in the world and that he was finnally happy.

A/N: if anyone wants to adopt this fic you do not have to tell me, but i would appreciate if you ackknowledged me in an authors note or on your profile or something. this is only here because i know it is a good plot, but i suck at writing so if you can do something with it, take it. also, if you do take it, i would like for it to stay the same couple


End file.
